Big Brother Itachi Approves!
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: In a relationship it's normal to seek the approval of your significant other's family. It's not so normal when your significant other's family seeks you out. Then again, when it comes to the Uchihas normal is relative. Silly!fic. Implied SasuHina, some ItaHina. Canon!AU. Please R


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Big Brother Itachi Approves

Staring down at the blushing face some inches from his own, Itachi wonders how a genius such as himself came to be in this position. Then he recalls the other Hyuuga female – the bossy one, more than eleven years his junior – talking about "Killing two birds with one stone" and "I really don't want your brat of a brother dating my sister" and "Aren't you in the least suspicious that the emo-chicken finally decided to grow hormones?" and he really should have known better than to bother himself with such _foolishness_.

Oh, but he can't resist meddling in Sasuke's life; it's his duty as an older brother after all. But back to the matter at hand–

"Don't faint," he tells her. She obeys, of course, skin paling to a degree of red only slightly below passing-out level. He guides her to the sofa and, after a few moments of internal debate, takes a seat next to her only marginally closer than he would normally allow.

He's flirting, _obviously_.

Really, Itachi is overwhelmingly happy that Sasuke has finally decided to date – the corner of his mouth almost twitches, so great is his happiness! In fact, this gives him the opportunity to explore older-brother duties that he has never been privy to before in Sasuke's twenty years of life! He gets to check if the girl in question is _worthy_ of his precious baby brother – she hasn't jumped him yet, so it's going pretty well so far. Still, it wouldn't hurt to turn up the old _Uchiha charm_ another notch.

He inches closer and allows her a whiff of his cologne.

Somehow he can't help but feel cheapened as if he were _prostituting _himself. _'Ah, the things I do for you, foolish otouto_' he thinks to himself. He is a bit confused when she only curls even further into herself and whimpers. Isn't this the part where she finally throws herself at him, all illusions of self-control thrown out the window? Out of all the girls he has seduced before – intentionally, because if unintentional seduction were to be taken into account the reference would be completely useless as the sheer number of girls would simply boggle the mind – which is an astounding three (all for the sake of ridding his brother of his most persistent fan girls despite it adding to his own already overwhelming numbers), even Karin didn't reach the five second mark and this Hyuuga Hinata has already held out for _fifteen minutes_!

Itachi doesn't realize that what is truly astounding is that Hyuuga Hinata hasn't fallen unconscious yet.

Noticing her faltering breathing, Itachi decides it's time to pull out the big guns. He lowers his head demurely, neck bent at an elegant angle, and lets his eyes flutter closed in a graceful, but calculated motion. _'Uchiha Seduction Technique: Visual Attack!' _Eyes snapping open, Itachi levels his solemnest glare at the shy Hyuuga through his thick lashes. Even Jiraiya's best come-hither-look has nothing on this secret Uchiha technique. So great is its potency that, at the very moment Itachi had unleashed it, twenty fangirls had been born into the ninja world. Forget the Mangekyo Sharingan; _this_ is the true power of Uchiha eyes.

Yet rather than appear mesmerized Hinata seems to be…backing away? Yes, inch by inch, she's slowly trying to put more distance between her body and his. Itachi is confounded…and a little bit intrigued. Mostly, however, he is frustrated. He has made it his mission to seduce this girl and everyone knows that 'failure' is not a word that is allowed to exist in Uchiha Itachi's universe.

'_I did not imagine it would come to this…but I will have to use something that has only one known documented use and even then it was during a legendary double-S rank mission.' _Itachi's face gains a determined look – that is to say, there is some minimal shifting in the skin of his forehead. _'Here it goes…Uchiha Seduction Technique: Finishing Attack!'_

Arm looping around the startled kunoichi's slim hips, Itachi uses his free hand to grasp her chin and tilt it upwards, forcing her to face him head on. He leans forward then, at a tortuously slow pace – designed to induce maximum anticipation – until their noses graze, soulful obsidian locking with wide lavender. With their bodies completely aligned, Itachi can feel a shiver course through Hinata's soft body. It is most difficult to suppress a triumphant smirk, but Itachi manages. Instead he waits patiently, ever the star shinobi. Almost in slow motion, Hinata's full lips fall open, quiet gasping noises escaping. The sound continues to escalate and Itachi quickly realizes that she is trying to speak. His ears perk up, expectantly.

"I…I-I…I-Ita-"

The apartment door bangs open suddenly, shattering Itachi's moment of victory.

"Hinata, I noticed Itachi's chakra– Aniki!"

Releasing the Hyuuga, Itachi easily stands up from his seat on the living room couch. "Otouto-chan," he says blandly, nodding in greeting.

Behind him Hinata's limp form slowly slides onto the floor.

"H-Hinata-chan!" The newly arrived Sasuke stumbles in his rush to Hinata, his handsome features caught between anger and worry.

Unconcerned, Itachi coolly makes his way to the door, pausing in the doorway to look back at his younger brother cradling the Hyuuga heiress in his arms. "I must say that I approve of Hinata-san. She is a very special girl."

Sasuke's entire body jerks in outrage, nearly causing him to drop Hinata. "Screw you, Itachi!" he snarls, "I don't need your approval of my relationships!"

Itachi tilts his head to the side, the single movement radiating disdain despite his blank features. "I approve of Hinata-san. I have not yet approved of your relationship with her. I am uncertain if you are worthy of such a girl. Perhaps she will consider a different Uchiha…?" he muses, "You would do well to prepare yourself, otouto."

With that said, Itachi turns and gently shuts the door on a gaping Sasuke.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" he hears Sasuke shout.

Pondering on Hinata's reaction when she wakes up, Itachi smiles.

Fin

* * *

**I found this in my unfinished stories bin and decided to finish it. It's just a bit of fun, nothing fancy.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!**

**Midnight's Violet Haze**

**HS**


End file.
